Will You Be My Friend?
by ElishaHada
Summary: What happens when a certain curly-brown haired person sends letters to her childhood friend for 15 years posing as someone else. Now Draco is in love with Astoria, thinking she was the one who he kept in contact with for over a decade. Will truth get out? Or will Hermione stay silent, watching the man she's in love with fall for someone else? Draco/Hermione, Draco/Astoria
1. Coming Back

**Important Notice: **

This story is based souly on a Hindi movie called _Mujhse Dosti Karoge_

In addition: The story is in an alternate universe, where Draco was never a muggle-hated person, and neither was his family. Infact, his family and Hermione's were very close, making them childhood friends, along with Astoria.

Hermione also knows about her magic. Even at such a young age.

At first, the couple pairing will be Draco and Astoria, just for the plot's purpose. But don't worry Dramione shippers, Dramione will come along. c:

One more thing, for Hermione's parent's names, I'll be using the one's they received when they went to Australia. Now enjoy guys! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot of the story or the characters, only how I weave both the plot and the character all into one.**

* * *

Three families stood inside of a London airport building, soon to become only two. "Oh Lucius," Wendell said, shaking his closest friend's hand, "We'll all miss you guys so much!"

"As will I," Lucius responded. The Malfoys had a new opportunity in Norway to earn a better name for them. Lucius was different from the past Malfoy men; he had a keen interest in Muggle life. The chance finally came as Mr. Greengrass found a work for them; Lucius would now become a business partner with one of the top restaurant owners in Norway.

"Don't ever forget to visit us though!" Narcissa said, hugging both Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Grangers.

As the adults chatted on, three tiny figures were next to them with a conversation of their own.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said with a frown on her face, "I'll surely miss you." She spoke the truth; the 7 year old blond boy was her friend since birth. Now he was moving miles away. In truth, Hermione, always had a crush on him, but Draco's eyes were always glued onto their other close friend, Astoria.

"Make sure you write to me, okay Astoria?" Young Draco asked, ignoring what Hermione had said.

Astoria looked away, bored, "Yeah, alright." Astoria never was interested in Draco, "He's so boring," she would tell Hermione.

"Promise?" Draco asked with hopeful eyes.

Astoria gave a slight nod, "When I have the time, I will."

Draco beamed. "Young Malfoy!" he heard his mother call him, "The airplane's ready to board, come along."

"Coming mum!" Draco turned, "You better write to me too, Granger." Her smiled and nodded as Draco hugged her. They never used their first names, Hermione never knew why, but it had became a thing.

With a quick move Draco gave a kiss to Astoria, and jogged off into the airplane.

"Oh come on Astoria!" Hermione pleaded once again, "You haven't replied to his email in 3 days."

Hermione's friend groaned, "But he's such a bore, 'Oh I met this new chef, he cooks food just like it is in London, blah blah blah,' how am I supposed to reply to that?"

Hermione shook her head, making her curls bounce. "Just try won't you?"

Astoria stared at her friend, "Nope, I have to go anyways," Astoria stood up and lifted her backpack to her shoulders, "You can write to him if you want." And with that, she left the room.

Hermione frowned to the screen. Now what? She looked at the email Draco had sent a few days ago.

_Dear Astoria, _

_I miss you dearly; it's nice here in Norway, but not as near as it is over there. I have a new school, it's really big, and I get lost easily, but people there are nice. How is everything? Hope you reply soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco._

Hermione sighed, what could she do? Draco would be depressed is Astoria never replied back. She looked at the screen, and began typing.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hope you are well in a new place, is there anything fun to do there? Good luck with your new school, maybe next time, use a navigation spell, it'll help. Things back here are boring. Write back quickly,_

_Hermione._

Hermione stared at the letter once more, suddenly getting an idea. If Astoria himselfwasn't going to write to Draco, then who says Draco had to know? She quickly erased 'Hermione'and replaced it with _'Astoria.'_

Hermione smiled to herself as she clicked the send button, this plan would surely work.

* * *

**15 years later**

Hermione read over the emails that Draco and her had recently sent to each other:

…_So I started reading this book called 'Love Story'_

**_Really Draco, who thought you were one for romantics?_**

_Oh very funny, Astoria, besides it's just for school purposes. It's to help us learn more about Muggle love._

**_Draco, I've heard better lies from someone who took a truth potion._**

_Whatever, but I have great news! Mum said now that I'm done with my studies, we can go back to London for a few weeks. It will be nice to see you again._

**_After 15 years, are you sure you'll be able to recognize me?_**

_I could recognize you even when my eyes are close. My heart is there to guide me._

**_Yeah Draco, you're totally not the one for being a hopeless romantic. But we will see if what you say will be the truth, if you actually do see me._**

_I'll take you up on that._

Hermione smiled to herself. For the past 15 years, Hermione knew everything there was to know about Draco. What he liked to eat, what was his favorite color, sport, he had even told her that he would go to church every Sunday humming to a tune which he had sent her a file containing the sweet melody. She in turn had told him everything about herself. How she wanted to become a writer, about Hogwarts, about her friends Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Maybe after Draco realized it was really her who had sent all those emails-

"'Mione!"

Her train of thought was interrupted when Astoria walked in. Her brown hair rested perfectly on her shoulders as her firm body rested on Hermione's bed.

"So, Astoria, guess what?" Astoria looked at her closest friend curiously.

"Draco's coming and he's very excited to see you."

"Who's Draco?"

Hermione looked at the beautiful woman in front of her shocked, "You're joking! He's the guy that you promised to write every day, but never did."

Astoria came to realization, "But wait, why would he want to see me? I haven't had contact with him for over a decade."

Hermione laughed nervously, "Uh, mind if we talk at the airport about this?"

* * *

"Hermione, what were you thinking?!" Astoria exclaimed, after Hermione had told her about the emails.

"What could I do? You refused to write to him, I couldn't just sit there knowing he'd be shattered never hearing from you," Hermione defended herself.

They were outside waiting for the Malfoys to arrive. It fairly was peaceful, expect for the two shouting women of course.

Astoria sighed, "Alright, so you're saying I have to pretend I was the one who really wrote the letters?"

Hermione nodded.

"No, no way this is happening."

Hermione frowned, "Come on, Astoria! I've been there for you all these years, you wouldn't even have passed a year in Hogwarts if it wasn't for me," Hermione received a glare, "I was always doing your homework, covering up for you when you went out on dates. And you can't even do this simple thing for me?"

Hermione smiled in her head knowing that she had gotten to the pure-blood witch in front of her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, 'Mione! I don't even know what you two were talking about."

"Just smiled and act pretty, alright?" Hermione said as she scanned through the crowd. Her eyes landed the familiar silver blond hair that she last saw when she was seven. Hermione grabbed Astoria's arm, "I think that's him!"

Astoria smiled, "Easy on the eyes, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

Hermione scoffed. Typical of Astoria to go by the looks.

"So, did you tell him about the war in Hogwarts?"

Before Hermione could answer, she realized that Draco was walking their way, leaving the older people to reminisce. A smile formed on his face, causing Hermione's stomach to turn. She waited for her to greet him, smile and hug her. Then, she would tell him the truth, and he'd finally, finally, know the true person behind those letters.

However, her face fell as he walked right past her, and stopped in front of Astoria.

Hermione looked at Draco as he smiled at one of her best friends.

_I could recognize you even when my eyes are close. My heart is there to guide me._

She felt a lump in her throat, but quickly pushed it away. What could she do? Besides, she did think that it was Astoria that sent those emails after all.

"You must be Astoria Greengrass, right?" He said taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.

"And you, you're well…Mr. America."

Hermione gave an unnoticeable glare at Astoria.

"America?" Draco asked confused, "I was in Norway."

"America, Norway, who cares! The important thing is you're here." Astoria said, quickly saving herself. Hermione released a breath as Draco smirked. They were safe, for now.

Before Draco could further carry on the conversation, Astoria exclaimed and walked to the adults, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how are you!"

"So, Granger, right?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You've grown to be really pretty," Draco said causing her cheeks to warm. The young wizard then turned his attention to Astoria once again, "But she's gotten to be beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

"Say, how come you never wrote to me Granger?"

"Malfoy, if I had written to you, would you really reply knowing that Astoria was writing to you also. Besides, you never wrote to me also."

"You've got a point there."

_Oh if only you knew the truth, _Hermione thought.

**So how was it? Good, bad, eh? Review guys, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Biking and Proposals

A week had passed by since the Malfoys returned to London. Since then everyone noticed how Draco and Astoria and keen eyes for one another, especially the fathers of the two.

"Say, where are the children at?" Lucius asked, taking his eyes away from the morning meal that Monica Granger had just placed in front of him. The Grangers had invited both the Greengrasses and Malfoys to their house for breakfast. A regular thing they did nowadays.

"Probably bike riding or something," his wife answered.

"Have you noticed though," said after he sipped his tea, "Draco and Astoria have been together a lot lately."

"Come to think of it, I have seen them arm in arm quite often this past week," Monica said. Just last evening she had seen the couple walking through the town during her normal shopping day. The look on Draco's face knew that he had been admiring Astoria's beauty. Even strangers could tell there was a spark in his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say, Lucius, that your son has a liking towards my daughter," Mr. Greengrass stated.

"Hey can you blame him?"

"Oh no, it's fine with me. It's about time she's gotten a good man after her; maybe they could even have a serious relationship. I won't have to worry about her dating some flimsy boy anymore."

Mrs. Greengrass shook her head at her husband, "Don't talk like they've fallen in love already."

"Excuse me, but I think you've forgotten how quickly you and your husband fell for each other," her husbanded piped. "What was it, just 2 weeks and you were already pregnant with the fruit of my loins."

The kitchen was filled with laughter as Mrs. Greengrass released a sigh through her nose.

"Now that you've lot finally found someone for your kids, what about my Hermione?" Monica asked sitting down after having finished cooking breakfast for everyone, "Don't tell me all she'll have is her books."

"Oh that reminds me!" Wendell exclaimed, "I ran into the Zabini family today, they've been trying to find someone for their son to get in a serious relationship with."

"Maybe we should set them up on a secret blind date, without her knowing. Merlin knows that your daughter won't willingly agree to this," Monica said putting sugar in her tea.

"Oh, so when she's stubborn she suddenly becomes my daughter," Wendell said, an eyebrow of his rose.

"Yes."

Chuckles filled the room.

Just then the brown-haired witched walked into the kitchen greeting the adults.

Monica smiled at her daughter, "Oh 'Mione, we have some good news for you."

"Yes, mum?"

"We'd like for you to meet a guy-"

"Mum! This better not be another set up again," the petite woman said.

"Actually-"

"No," Hermione simply stated before walking away.

"Just give it a chance Hermione!" her mother shouted after her.

"Well, that went well," Monica said, eating her breakfast once again.

* * *

_"No," Hermione said for the umpteenth time._

_"Please Hermione! Draco will be crushed if no one shows up," Astoria begged as she blocked the doorway Hermione was about to walk through._

_"He's your date; I'm not a part of this."_

_Astoria had made plans with Draco, but was suddenly unable to since her dance coach had just phoned and sprang another practice session on her. Luckily, Hermione was in the same room when the call came._

_"Hermione Jean Granger, please, I'm begging you! Besides, you two haven't had a full on conversation since the day at the train."_

_"But-"_

_"Please!"_

_"Alright fine!" After a half an hour of Astoria's pleas, Hermione cracked._

_Astoria smiled to herself, "Thank you!"_

_"So where is this place?"_

"When Astoria said you had planned a fun event I didn't think it would be my death." Hermione stared down the steep, white mountain and gripped her bike handles tightly. _Merlin's beard! Astoria, I am so going to hex you to the next millennium if I survive this._

The figure next to her chuckled at her comment. "Are you ready?" the blond man asked her.

"No, but what choice do I have?" Hermione squeaked.

Draco patted her back reassuringly, "Just do what I taught you."

While Hermione was adjusting her helmet, knee and elbow pads, Draco had already started down the hill.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

She pushed her feet off the ground and started pedaling forwards. As her bike moved faster down the mountain she slowed down her pedaling speed. Hermione fought to keep balance, steering the front part of the bike as gravity pulled her down full force, just as Draco told her to. Eventually, Hermione had relaxed and let herself enjoy the moment. She felt her lips form into a smile as the wind started touching her red cheeks, from the cold, and her hair flown away from her face. For the first time since the war, Hermione felt free, as if she had no worries. This must be how Harry felt when he rode his Firebolt. The young witch closed her eyes to savior this particular moment, even if it was only for a few seconds she would remember this excited feeling.

"Look out!"

Hermione shot her eyes open to see she had lost control of the bike and it had started to swivel down the mountain. In panic, she jumped in a random direction, separating from the mountain bike.

Hermione let her eyes close as she flew into the air and waited to land on the hard ground.

"Uh, Granger," a voice said.

_Should I not be feeling the cold snow or even blood right now?_

The witch opened her eyes once again. Her cheeks burned crimson red in realization that Draco was beneath her. To make matters worse for Hermione, they were in an awkward position. She had automatically grabbed Draco's shoulder when she fell on him, and the blond had wrapped his arms around her torso. Her right leg was between both of his legs and her face was buried in his chest.

"Err, sorry," Hermione said, quickly standing up.

"I-it's no problem." It was clear that Draco was too lost for words.

Hermione walked over to her fallen bike, which landed a few yards away.

"Well, that was quite…something," Draco said, following.

Hermione didn't dare look up. If it wasn't for the fact Draco was right next to her, the bright witch would have screamed. Both out of embarrassment at the incident and anger towards this new bad luck bestowed upon her life. She had been trying to avoid Draco for the rest of the week, thinking maybe that if they stayed away from each other, her feelings would fade away and eventually turn into a friendship sort of thing. Unfortunately, life had other plans.

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked, unknowingly interrupting Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked at him, "Oh yes, just in shock a bit."

Draco nodded understandingly, "How about we go get something to eat then?"

"I'd love that," Hermione smiled.

* * *

"So long story short, you sent emails when you were near those weird typing gadgets and sent letters by owl when you were at Hogwarts to that handsome bloke over there for 15 years, but he doesn't know this? Now he's head over heels for the pure-blooded witch?" Ginny said grabbing her drink. She stared at the girl across from her in disbelief. "And in all those years, you've never sent pictures to the man?"

Hermione had just told her everything, excluding the mountain shenanigans three days ago of course, she would just love to forget that.

Hermione shook her head to confirm the question, "It's a good thing then wasn't it? Otherwise, Malfoy would have thought I was Astoria. Now that would cause some serious problems."

Ginny responded with a shrug, secretly acknowledging the fact that Hermione was right.

They watched as people wearing fancy clothes and jewelry walked into the party room. Hermione's dad had decided to throw a celebration for the Malfoys.

The redhead had tried to wrap her head around everything, but it was all just confusing to her. Here was one of her best friends, the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, telling her the most bizarre story she'd ever heard. "What gets me the most," Ginny continued, "is that you haven't told him of the Second War. Not to mention, your very important role in it."

Hermione felt the scar on her forearm given to her by Draco's Aunt, Bellatrix, it always sent chills down her spine when she subconsciously ran her thumb over it. "That's in the past now," the brown-haired witch said quietly, as if Lestrange herself had been eavesdropping.

"Hermione, I know you think this is for the best, but don't you think this is a little risky?" Ginny asked. "I mean, what if Draco found it was you who really sent the letters?"

It amazed both of them that how the most logical wizard of the century could be dumbfounded just by the presence or even the mere mention of one man.

Hermione didn't look up from her food, "That won't happen."

Before the red-headed witch could voice her disagreement, a feminine voice called out for Hermione.

Both girls looked over Ginny's back to see Astoria leaving Draco's side and walking over to their table. They had been flirting during the entire party; Hermione had even made a harmless comment towards them to 'go get a room.' As if spending a over a week with Draco and Astoria flirting wasn't enough. Now she had to dress up, _and_ witness it.

In truth, Hermione was happy for both of them. She knew that Malfoy had feelings for the beautiful pureblood, everyone knew. Hermione didn't need a detective to know that Astoria had started growing fond of him; no matter how many times her childhood friend denied it. Although, the fact was she couldn't help, but feel jealous of the two. There was no doubt at all that the Golden Girl had started to show interest in the blond boy over years of writing to each other. Hell, even the flirtatious emails hadn't helped, it was just teasing, nothing they said was serious. Hermione had only grown to have a crush on Draco, nothing more, but when he had sent the last email, _"__My heart is there to guide me,"_ she felt butterflies fly in her stomach. When she spotted Draco at the airport, she caught her breath. He was handsome no doubt. His silver blond hair, grey eyes, and broad shoulders made him look more dashing than she had imagined him. Draco's personality, although somewhat cocky, was better in person than on word. Hermione had given up on denying her feelings for him. Yes, she liked the blond man, but the muggle born knew nothing could ever happen.

_For Merlin's sake! You're Hermione Granger. Don't let one thing ruin your night._

"May I borrow her for a second?" Astoria asked Ginny, who nodded.

As the brightest wizard of her age stood up, Hermione thought about why she had even come. She would have rather stayed in her room and applied for more universities. However, both her mother and Astoria had nagged her to get dressed, when that hadn't worked, they called for Ginny. Knowing Ginny was just too stubborn to lose, Hermione had decided to attend the occasion.

The two young women stopped where no one was standing.

"So tell me, 'Mione," Astoria said, "Do you like Draco?"

Hermione stopped dead cold, "What sort of question is that?"

"Well, you've written to him and sent emails for over a decade, don't tell me you haven't harbored feelings for him at all."

"Astoria, I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my entire life," Hermione lied. "Besides, he obviously has eyes for you," she added.

Astoria frowned, "It's not that I don't like him, he is good looking no doubt, but I know how guys like that are," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "they're always arrogant, it's rubbish."

"Malfoy's not like that," Hermione stated. "Well, not all the time, but he has good qualities that outweigh the bad."

Astoria stared at her friend in front of her, "You seem to be quite into the man. Forget about liking him, some might even say you're in love with him."

Hermione stared at her friend with wide eyes, "What?" A few glances were aimed towards them as she had said this louder than she intended to.

Astoria laughed, "Relax 'Hermione, I'm just joking. No way you're going to fall in love like that, you more into your books and writing," the witch joked, "Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, the good girl that always listens to her parents, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And what about you? Miss, 'I have every guy following me,' what will you listen to?"

"My heart of course," Astoria replied finishing her meal, "When my heart says go for it, I go for it, no time to dwell."

"So you'll just go for it when you fall in love with a guy?" Hermione asked, wishing she could have more of Astoria's ambition. She always thought things through, step by step, like a math problem.

"Nope," Astoria interrupted Hermione, "I don't fall in love with guys–"

"If you're talking about love, then you surely must be talking about me," a voice from behind Hermione interrupted.

Ever since the incident with the bikes, Draco and Hermione had come to talk more often. Although, the mention of biking or mountains never came up on between them.

"You wish Draco," Astoria said, her flirtatious grin forming in her face.

"Why? What more do I have to wish for, I've already got everything I want," he slyly said.

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at his answer. She immediately regretted it as Draco's grey eyes looked at her. "Sorry, did you say something Granger?"

"Oh, nothing, carry on."

He turned back to Astoria, "So what do you say Astoria, up for my offer?"

"I don't know, let me think about it for a day or two," Astoria said walking away from

Hermione stood there in silence with Draco, contemplating on whether she should ask what they were flirting about this time.

Her curious side finally won, "What offer?"

"Oh, I just asked her for her hand."

Hermione looked at Draco with shocked written all over her face.

They had barely known each other for a week, surely he was kidding.

"What?" Hermione repeated herself.

Draco smiled at his old friend, "I asked her to marry me, Granger."

* * *

**I actually didn't think this was that good of a chapter. Tell me what you think. c: One more thing too, I really do need names for Astoria's parents. Any suggestions? Please leave it in a review. Thanks guys. ^^**

**Edited: 4/30/13**


	3. Suspicion

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My finals really have a knack to take up time, an excuse I know, but hey I'm here now. :p Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Hermione didn't even try to hide the bewildered expression written on her face. She grabbed a glass filled with Fire Whiskey from a waiter that had walked by and downed it all in one swallow. "What?" she uttered for the third time that night.

"Well, why not?" Malfoy asked looking at the muggle-born witch.

"B-but…it's just that…you and her," Hermione was lost for words.

The 22-year-old witch scrunched up her face in even more shock (if that's even possible anymore) as Malfoy let out a laugh. As his laughter grew, Hermione looked at the man in front of her in confusion.

"You, you should've seen your face!" Draco exclaimed between laughs and breaths. He scrunched up his face to mimic Hermione's shocked look. "Priceless!"

The brunette's mouth formed an "o" realizing Malfoy's stunt. Hermione then felt her embarrassment turn into anger. Malfoy had made her look like a fool. Granted that no one was there to witness it, but she still was not fond of this. "You insufferable little-" She stopped to slap Draco's arm, "How dare you scare me like that?!" Hermione proceeded to hit the pure-blood's arm multiple times.

"Ow-" Slap. "Relax-" Slap. "Granger!" Before the Golden Girl could slap Malfoy's now pink (although he was wearing a suit, but anyone in their right mind would know the arm was pink from all the hits) and stinging arm again, Draco grabbed her wrist. "Granger! I was only kidding! Sheesh, what's got your panties in a knot?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut her lips back into a thin line. What could she say anyway? That she liked him? That she dreaded when he told her that he had asked for Astoria's hand? No, that wouldn't work. Knowing, that no answer would justify for her actions, she did the first thing that came to her mind. Hermione hit the young man again, this time with her other arm. "Merlin! Stop that, Granger. I was just joking!"

Draco now had a hold on both her wrists. "What's gotten into you?!"

Hermione forced herself to calm down, what _had _gotten into her? She was usually civilized and here she was, hitting the first of her friends. "Sorry," she mumbled. Draco frown and let go of her wrists, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, probably just all the alcohol I had tonight," Hermione said shaking her head. In truth, she had been drinking out of her usual party limits. _It's the Fire Whiskey that's making me acting like a crazy banshee, that's all._

"I think I'll call it a night," Hermione said. She walked towards her friends to say good-bye.

"Wait," the witch heard Malfoy utter, "what I really asked Astoria was if she'd meet me up for lunch."

Hermione nodded, a sign for him to continue, "And I thought, 'Hey I haven't spent any time with Hermione and Astoria all together,' so, you're coming along also," Draco smiled.

"Uh, Malfoy, I don't think so. I'm going to be busy tomorrow. You two have fun."

"Oh, no," Draco said with the smile still glued to his face, "You're coming, you have no choice."

"But I really have to-" Hermione began.

"Nope, no excuses you're coming!"

"Malfoy I-"

"What, is that a yes I hear? Good! I'll see you then" Draco said walking away before Hermione could protest.

The brunette stood on the spot with her mouth open. _Was I just forced to become a third wheel?_

* * *

Hermione looked at the happy couple in front of the bus. They were kissing in public and well, it was fairy disgusting. She was now regretting the fact that she hadn't just apparated. It took everything in her not to slam the two heads of the kissing couple together. Everywhere the witch had went, there were couples. To say she was sick of it was an understatement. Hermione had no idea why she felt this way. Maybe it was the fact she was sick of being the only one of her friends that had no one. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Luna, hell even Astoria had Draco. Or maybe it was the fact that she was just sick of watching two people suck each other's faces off. _Let's go with the second option,_ she thought.

Finally she arrived at her destination. The muggle-born stood up and quickly walked out of the bus and scanned for her friends.

Hermione walked over with a smile on her face, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no you're just in time," Astoria said reflecting Hermione's smile.

"We were just talking about how you used to bring us our muggle school books to study every time we were together," Draco stated.

Astoria laughed, "You were always the mother, 'Quit talking and do your homework!' 'You bumbling fools, you're doing it all wrong!'"

"Hey I never said that!" Hermione defended herself making Draco and Astoria laugh.

"You never had to, your face showed it though," Draco said while chuckling.

The two young women smiled at his comment.

"So tell us 'Mione," Astoria said, "What have you brought us this time?"

"Draco."

_Shit._

Hermione mentally slapped herself. What did she have to say that for?! Hermione could see the confused look on the young Malfoy's face. He opened his mouth to question her, but thankfully, Astoria's phone had just ringed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Astoria suddenly stood up from her chair.

"I have to go to practice, keep Draco occupied will you?"

Before Hermione or Draco could even respond, Astoria had left and was out of sight within minutes.

"So," Draco said, gesturing for her to sit down, "sorry about that joke yesterday."

Hermione's face flushed as she remembered her reaction. "I should be the one apologizing. You know for slapping you multiple times."

Draco rubbed his arm, it was still sore from Hermione's blows, "How can a little girl like you hit so hard?"

Hermione smirked, "I work out."

Draco snorted, "I can't believe you took the joke so seriously."

"Well, you were pretty convincing."

"Psh, it's too soon to get married though," Draco said.

Hermione could see the hesitated look on his face, "Malfoy, is there something want to talk about?"

* * *

Draco looked at the brunette; the concern look his friend was giving him knew he could trust her. "Well, it's just that Astoria's entirely different from her letters," Hermione swallowed hard as Draco continued, "You know not once has she mentioned her love for Shakespeare, even though she used to go on and on about it when we were writing to each other. Granger, she didn't even know what my favorite dish was-"

Just then the waiter had walked over asking them for their orders.

"Roast beef, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and Yorkshire pudding for the gentlemen," Hermione said to the waiter, "And for me Fish and chips please."

"Will that be all ma'am?" the young man with his writing pad and pen asked. He was amused that the lady had ordered for the man. Usually it would be the other way around.

"Yes, thank you." After the waiter had reassured that their orders would arrive soon he left.

Draco stared at the witch in front of him in awe. He could see she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Stop staring at me, Malfoy."

"But, how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"What my favorite dish was, even Astoria doesn't know."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Astoria had told me once, and I guess I just remembered," she said.

"Oh," Draco simply stated.

"Anyways, Malfoy," Hermione said after finishing a bite of her meal, "Astoria's always been a little forgetful. Give it a few days and you'll see the girl you're fond of."

Draco knew his friend was right. He smiled to himself, "You're quite the intelligent on aren't you?"

His smile grew more as Hermione smirked, "Well I wasn't bestowed the nickname 'Brightest witch of her age,' for no reason now.

"And arrogant too, who knew you'd be like that now Granger?"

"Maybe you've rubbed off on me."

"What are you getting at?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Hermione innocently said.

They ate in a couple minutes of comfortable silence to dwell on their own thoughts.

"Hey, look!" Hermione said breaking the silence.

Draco followed her gaze and looked at a familiar book.

_Love Story._

Draco looked at Hermione in shock once again, "You've heard of it?"

"Of course, it's one of the best stories I've read," Hermione smiled remembering a certain someone telling her about the novel.

"How'd you know about it?"

"Oh well you- Astoria told me about it."

Draco nodded knowing for sure something was fishy. (And he wasn't meaning Hermione's fish and chips.)

Not five minutes before Hermione had arrived at the restaurant Draco had spotted that exact book and pointed it out Astoria. To Draco's surprise Astoria just waved the book away.

_"Ugh, don't tell me you're the one for romantics Draco. It's not even a creative title," _the beautiful pure-blood witch had said.

_Maybe she was just being forgetful again, _he thought. But the blond wizard could sense something just didn't add up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know nothing really interesting happened, but Draco should be suspicious yes? Of what, he doesn't know. **

**And to everyone who reviewed for the last 2 chapters, followed, favorited: Thank you so much! ^^**

**I read the reviews for the second chapter, and I must say. I felt bad that you guys had taken the proposal seriously. xD But hey, at least Malfoy wasn't serious about it it would be ****_way _****too soon for that.**

**Thank you for reading, and review guys! I'd really like to see what you think. :)**


	4. It's Your Decision

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but I had this horrible thing called writer's block. I know what you're thinking. How can someone who's basing the story off a movie get writer's block? Well, I don't want the story to be exactly like the movie, what's the point of writing it then? So I wanted different scenes and events happening in the story from the film. And for future purposes I would like to say that the story may not follow the movie 100%. Now enjoy! c:**

* * *

Hermione stared at the single red rose inside the pot at the middle of the table. She admired the way the flower possessed two green leaves that poked out on each side of the stem. She envied the beauty of the plant, how the colors turned from dark burgundy near the center to a lovely shade of carmine and how it sat still while enjoying the Sun's rays. She grudged of the fact that all the plant had to do was worry about converting carbon dioxide into oxygen, no boys to worry about or undeniable feelings to ponder over. But the witch especially was envious of the plant because it never had to live through the worst day of all the 365 days in a year.

_Valentine's Day_, Hermione thought bitterly.

"One time, Hermione, try the gentleman out only once!" her mother requested. And of course she absolutely loathed the fact that her mother would try to set her up on a Valentine's Day date, every year.

"Come on dear, it's not going to be so bad," her dad stated looking up from the newspaper.

Even her father would try.

Their daughter turned her attention away from the rose to them. "Oh yeah, sure it won't dad." Hermione said sarcastically, "Remember the time you tried to set me up with Daniel? The man couldn't stop spitting on me every time he said any words with a _P _or _T_. I'm still not sure whose face was wetter at the end of the night. Mine or his after I spit water on his after discovering he had a _wife_."

"To be fair, we didn't know."

Hermione scoffed in response.

"Just once Hermione, go out with Blaise one time. He has a great job, a former Quidditch player, you call it? He's handsome and famous, I tell you, I would date him if I was young enough and single," Monica stated, prompting her husband to glare at her and her daughter to shudder.

Hermione knew her parents meant well, she really did, but every time they had set her up on a date it would end in some form of disaster. Besides, the _last _thing on her mind was finding a date to wherever. The witch's full attention was on getting a stable job and nothing, not even her parents and their need to search for a future son-in-law could get in the way of that. "I'm sorry, mother," she said shaking her head and getting up, "I'm busy today, tell this Zambini guy or whatnot no thanks." With that, Hermione left her parent's house.

The brunette breathed in a sigh of relief, but couldn't help the guilty feeling rising inside of her. Her parents had always wanted the best for her, but they had to understand that she was not ready yet. Although, no matter how much she denied, there was another reason: Draco. The witch laughed at herself. Who was she kidding? Draco would never look at her twice, not when he has Astoria.

Hermione smiled as Harry greeted her with a hug. It became a regular thing between the Golden Trio to have lunch once a week. However, Ron couldn't have made it considering he had to meet Luna's parents.

The two ate talking about Harry's job and any random subject.

"So, how's the university hunting thing going?" Harry asked looking up from his food.

"It's fine, but I'm having a hard time finding the right things to say," she chuckled, "you know it's hard to impress people when you can't list all the things you did in a magical world." Harry smiled at his best girl friend, he had to admire her. She had been trying months on end to find a school but everyone turned her down because of her lack of information and records.

Hermione sighed, "I think I should just stop you know? There's nothing there for me in the muggle world. Heaven forbid if they even allowed me an interview. Maybe I'd be better off going back into magical jobs."

"Well then, you're in luck 'Mione," Harry said with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"We need you to come back."

"Come back? You mean…Harry it's been almost 3 years since I last healed someone," Hermione said shocked, "I'm not even sure I have that skill left in me."

For the first two years after the war was over, Hermione was a healer for the Aurors, but she soon gave up when she realized that the job taken a toll on her health. The stress every time she saw someone covered in blood or on the verge of death had become unbearable. Hermione finally had to quit when a healer of her own had ordered to take time off from the job. Of course, she took much more time off than needed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "You're joking, Hermione. You're the best Healer out there."

Hermione smiled at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Which is why, you're the only one that can help us," Harry said serious once again.

"What even for?"

"We have an Auror who is badly injured; he's in coma right now, for months almost. He's nearly to the point of death, Hermione."

The witch couldn't help but shudder. Whoever or whatever had hurt this man must have been strong.

"You'll get paid of course, more than you'd know. Apparently he's very important to the United State's Wizarding community."

"Wait, America? This job is in USA?"

Harry nodded in response.

"Every healer has tried, but nothing's happened," Harry continued choosing to ignore Hermione's worried face, "The only reason we know he's still alive is because of his breathing."

"And now, you want me to try," Hermione finished for him.

Harry nodded while pulling out galleons to pay for their meal.

"Harry you know that I can't leave just like that."

"I know Hermione and I'm sorry to have sprung it up so quick on you, but you need the money. And the job offers more than you need." Hermione knew the money would help tons; she had been looking for a place for her own. Having to live with parents at the age of 22 wasn't exactly cool in anyone's book.

"Just think about it Hermione," Harry said and stood up, "You'd be saving a life, just like old times eh? I'm sure you miss them." and with a _pop_ he was gone, leaving Hermione to her thoughts whilst staring at the air where he once used to be.

* * *

Hermione tapped her pen against her desk as she stared at the computer. She frowned at what was on her screen.

_Application for Stanford College_

_Applicant: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Age: 22_

_Date of Birth: 19 September, 1979_

"And not another word added." Hermione ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Her mind then wondered to what Harry had told her at lunch. She had no doubt Harry was right, the witch really did miss saving lives. It made her feel important in life. Though, she had felt that risking her life and maybe even her loved ones for the rest of their lives would be too much for one to handle, that was partly the reason she left her job as a healer. There were still death eaters lurking around and if Hermione had set the bar low for herself, it would make the chances of them finding her less. But looking at her computer screen now, Hermione thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go back, even if it was only just this once. The money would be great and the feeling of saving a life again would make her feel alive herself. The witch sighed in and shut her computer down.

"Having trouble, 'Mione?"

She turned around to see her dad leaning against the door frame.

"No, just thinking." Hermione tried to smiling but it came out as a grimace.

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Harry's offered me a job, a great job."

"Well what are you sitting here looking like someone died? Go on, take the job!" her dad urged.

"It's in America, dad."

There was a silence for awhile.

"Oh," her dad finally said.

"Dad, what should I do?" Hermione looked at the man with pleading eyes. He had always helped her when she was in trouble. She hoped he could only do the same today.

"Well, Hermione, just do what your heart tells you to. You want to go overseas for the job, then go. You want to stay and write, then stay. No one, not even your mum and I can decide this for you, it's your life 'Mione." With a kiss to Hermione's head, her dad left the room. The young witch knew he was right, only she could make this decision. _Maybe I'll give it a little bit of more time before deciding, _she contemplated to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that you Granger? This better not be the wrong number again!"

"Malfoy," the young witch answered with a puzzled tone.

"Oh thank Merlin! How muggles can work this piece of metal amazes me. All these buttons and – argh!"

Hermione looked at her phone in shock before place it back on her ear.

"Alright listen, the lady on the other line says I'm almost out of minutes, I need you to come to the local mall, okay?"

"What for?" Hermione said, still trying to get over the fact that Draco actually used a phone.

"Just come, woman!" Draco hollered. Hermione could tell he was on the verge of panicking. For what the reason was, she had no clue. "It's a life or death situation, Granger!"

"Alright! I'm coming, Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed back, "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Ha ha, very funny, now I have to hang up before the lady comes back again about my minutes."

Hermione laughed as she ended the call.

"Mum! I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours," the brunette called out as grabbed her bag and apparated to the outskirts of the mall where no one would notice her suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Draco stared at his watch and drummed his fingers along his thigh as he waited for Hermione.

He released a relieved sigh as he spotted the witch with curly brown hair. "Finally what took you so long, Granger?"

"Impatient much, Malfoy? It's only been 5 minutes since you demanded me to come."

"Oh whatever, come on." Malfoy grabbed her hand before she could even reply and led her down the mall.

"Malfoy, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as they avoided bumping into people who gave them weird glances.

They stopped at jewelry shop. "Come on, I have to show you something," Draco said leading her way to a man in a suite behind the glass counter filled with exquisite accessories. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to see the same piece again?" the man asked smiling at Hermione. Draco nodded as Hermione smiled back.

"Here you are," he handed the blond a necklace. Before Hermione could get a good look at it, the pureblood had pulled her to the mirror and swiped her curled tresses to one side of her neck.

Draco placed it on her neck, giving Hermione a much better view of the jewelry. She gasped as she studied the pendant. A heart with an elegant glow to it, and right in the center was a smaller heart shaped diamond that didn't even lighting to sparkle. It was simple, but beautiful nonetheless.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked.

"It's perfect," Hermione replied her eyes still planted on the necklace.

Draco beamed, "Great! Astoria will surely like it also."

Hermione's face fell for a brief second before covering up her emotions and smiling, "She surely will."

"It's my Valentine's Day gift for her. I just needed conformation."

"Is that seriously why you called? Or tried to call anyway," Hermione playfully smiled at Draco, "I mean you've been around muggles nearly all your life and you _still_ can't work a cell?"

"They're confusing," Draco defended himself, "always have been."

Hermione laughed in response.

"I'll buy the necklace so we can go," Draco said walking over to the counter. He turned and watched Hermione wonder around the shop and examine every little detail in all the fine piece of accessories. "So any dates today, Granger?"

Hermione looked up from one of the displays, "Ugh, I don't even want to think about that. This day is so commercialized with its entire gift giving and such."

Draco grinned, "Finally, someone else who sees it my way!" It surprised him that as days passed by, Hermione had more and more things in common with him.

"You hate it too?"

"More than mum's cooking," Draco said making a disgusting face.

Hermione pointed to the little white bag that he was holding onto, "Then why are you buying that?"

"You know Astoria, she's a bit…oh what's the word" Draco trailed off.

"Materialistic, you mean." Hermione finished.

Draco nodded, "Exactly."

"Well you love her so you can't complain," Hermione did her best not to sound bitter.

"Love is a strong word?"

"You mean you don't love her?" she asked.

Draco could have sworn he heard a hopeful tone in her voice. He shook his head, "I just like her, with passion."

Hermione snorted, not caring that she didn't look proper. "Well then, have fun at your date tonight, Malfoy."

She turned to leave before Draco called out to her.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering," the blond said, "I mean since you don't have a date for today, I was thinking maybe if you'd like to come with us to a new Wizarding club, it's the hottest place right now and any person with a date will get pissed. I have a feeling that neither Astoria nor I will be in stable condition to drive or apparated for that matter, so…" he trailed off.

"You want me to the third wheel, _again_," the latter completed the sentence for him, annoyed.

"Well we do need a designated driver," Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Unbelievable," Hermione said more to herself than to him.

"Pleeease, it would mean so much to me. Astoria refuses to go unless we have someone responsible with us. The only person I trust is you," Draco pouted and widened his eyes

Hermione couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he made a puppy dog face. With a sigh of defeated she gave in, "Fine, but you owe me, Malfoy."

"Yes!"

"I'm so going to regret this," she muttered to herself quiet enough for the blond pureblood not to hear.

* * *

The music blared loud enough to give Hermione a slight headache. She watched as Draco and Astoria danced together laughing and playfully flirting. Her eyes wandered around the club. Draco wasn't kidding when he said that this was the hottest place. There were people dancing, drinking, whispering things Hermione did not want to know about, every angle she looked. She was so busy taking in the loud scenery that she didn't realize an arm had snaked around her waist. The witch turned her head so fast, she felt her neck pop. A tall, tan man with blue eyes smiled down at her. "Why hello there gorgeous," Hermione could tell he was drunk by the way he tried to steady himself, "what's a lovely woman like you doing here all alone?"

Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust and removed his arm from her waist, "Not talking to geezers like you." She hoped that her obvious rejection would make him go away, but the man stayed next to her.

He leaned in close enough for Hermione to smell his breath.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" she started before his lips were planted on his. Hermione struggled, but the man hand a firm grip. She finally managed to push him away, "Get off you bastard!"

He smiled seductively, "A feisty one, I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Hermione snapped, the young witch pulled out her wand prompting people to look their way. "Get away from me before I give you Blue Balls for a month straight."

The man's eyes widened in fear, before scattering away. Hermione sighed and sat back down, "Excuse me," she said to the bartender, "Give me the strongest drink you've got." _Screw being sober. _

For fifteen minutes straight, the young witch had downed drink after drink before Astoria came up to her smiling.

"You can't believe what Draco just gave me!" Astoria exclaimed and showed the same necklace the Golden Girl had worn just hours before, "One more thing too," the pureblood witch waited for her friend to nod, "he told me that we were going up to his ski lodge for the weekend, I'm so excited 'Mione!" she shouted, beaming at her friend.

Hermione felt something in her heart. They were going away for the weekend, alone. Hermione pushed those thoughts away. "Oh he did now?" she said trying to hide the icy tone that threatened to get out, "How lovely and romantic of him." Hermione hiccupped.

"Hemione, are you alright?"

"I would be if I nearly wasn't raped while you and your boyfriend grinded on each other," Hermione slurred, she missed the worried look on Astoria's face.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, coming behind Astoria, "Is she drunk?"

"Completely."

"Well there goes our designated driver," Draco muttered.

Hermione glared at him, "And you!" She pointed at him, "all you do is use me when you need something. You can find someone else sober enough to drive you. I'm leaving. Have fun at the lodge, having sex of course," she blurted out.

Draco didn't even have a chance to reply before she apparated.

Hermione knocked on the brown door. She waited a few more moments before knocking again. "Open up!" she yelled.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, with a confusion look on his face.

"I accept the job," Hermione said while steadying herself with the doorframe.

"Hermione, you're drunk, maybe when you're sober-"

"No!" She cut him off, "I'm sober now! My answer will still be the same tomorrow, the next day, whenever. I need the money, and this writing shit isn't helping. I need to get away, seeing Astoria and Draco is…it's…" Hermione stopped yelling as Harry pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"It's okay," Harry whispered as he was still confused as to what had happened to her. Or why Draco and Astoria even mattered.

"Harry, when am I leaving?" the Golden Girl asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, I'll get you an evening flight to America tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing his best friend's arm, "Let's get you home. When you're sober enough in the morning, you can pack."

"I told you, I'm sober," Hermione muttered, hiccupping once again.

As Harry apparated Hermione to her house and helped her sneak into her room, the witch's thought wondered to what Astoria had told her. They were moving forward with their relationship, she was happy for them.

Now that she was going to overseas, she wouldn't have to see the couple again and get that discomfort in her chest like she always did. The two would be happy together, everyone would be happy, even Hermione would be satisfied. She could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, eh. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and followed. I personally was a bit iffy about this chapter. (Thanks writer's block -.-) For the most part though, I liked it. I would like to hear some feedback on what you think, so review please! ^^**


	5. Will You Be My Friend?

Hermione woke up with a raging headache. It didn't help when she heard something above her head. The hung-over witch slowly opened her eyes to find Draco hovering above her. She jolted awake, ignoring her throbbing head. "What do you think you're doing in here?!"

Draco put an innocent front on as if he had done nothing wrong. _Quick, come up with something, Draco!_ "Uh, well your door was open so…" he trailed off. _Nice job, idiot._

Hermione sat up quickly; she suddenly realized how much skin she was exposing in her nightgown and pulled the blankets up to cover her chest, "That gives you no right to barge into my room!"

"But we need to talk about yesterday night," Draco asked not paying any mind to Hermione's glares.

"What about it?" Hermione silently motioned him to turn around.

Draco rolled his eyes, but turned his view from Hermione to the wall. "About how I used you, I had no idea you felt that way." The witch began to put clothes on.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as the memories of last night came back. How a surfer-like pervert had forced himself on her, how she had gotten drunk, and how she had arrived in front of Harry.

_Harry. A new job. America. _Hermione smiled to herself as she recalled that she had accepted the Boy-Who-Can-Never-Die's offer.

"Granger?" Draco said, snapping the Golden Girl back to attention.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I was only cross over how a man had tried something with me. I had too much to drink and well, I just took it out all on you, and then left you. Which was I totally wrong for doing; so, I should be saying sorry instead," Hermione partly told the truth, he didn't need to know she was jealous of him and Astoria.

The blond nodded, ignoring the angry feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone touching his friend like that. However, he knew that Hermione could take care of herself. "I was actually thinking we could hang out today, to make up for yesterday night you know?"

"I can't I have to pack," Hermione blurted out.

Draco turned around, half relieved that Hermione was already dress and half shocked that she was leaving. "What for?"

The witch pierced her lips. _Damn it, _she thought

She sighed, "I might as well tell you. Harry found a temporary job for me, great pay too. It's in America for two weeks or so."

"That's great! You deserve it, Granger! Wait…did you say America?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"So I won't see you for two weeks?" Draco asked, feeling something weird in his stomach. He simply ignored it and watched as the muggle-born witch nodded again.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco dismissed the fact that Hermione had changed the subject and answered, "5 o' clock."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?! How could I have slept that late?"

"You must've had some pretty strong drinks, or your weak body couldn't have handled it," the blond, pureblood joked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione growled at Draco.

Draco couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was annoyed or angry at him. _What the Hell, Malfoy? She's your Astoria's best friend! _What was going on with him? He was acting like a hormonal teenager, especially with Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin! There's no way I'm going to be able to pack everything and get ready in under an hour!" Hermione said as she grabbed a suitcase from her closet. She went to through her wardrobe and picked any clothes that would look decent and started folding them quickly. The witch was so busy worrying about time and packing, that she jumped when all the clothes folded and place themselves into the suitcase. Hermione looked up in puzzlement as Draco shook his head at her. "It's called magic, Granger. Use it sometimes will you?" He boasted and twirled his wand in his hand.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and ran for the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth.

"Very mature, Granger!" Draco yelled after her, prompting the young woman to laugh.

Forty minutes later, Hermione and her family, along with Astoria were at the gate of the airport.

_"Five minutes 'till the gates close for the American Airline's flight to America."_

"Mum, I have to go, really," the muggle-born witch struggled to get out as her mother hugged her to death, "It's only for two weeks."

"A lot can happen in a matter of two weeks, 'Mione," Monica stated, finally letting her daughter go.

"Yes, yes, I'll miss you guys," Hermione hugged her dad and finally stopped in front of the beautiful Astoria.

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone for two weeks!" Astoria pouted.

Hermione chuckled, "You'll be fine. Two weeks are nothing, okay?"

_"Three minutes for the American Airlines' flight to America."_

"Oh, that's my cue. See you guys!" Hermione exclaimed at her family as she grabbed her suitcase.

"What, no good-bye for me, Granger?"

Hermione turned around to find the blond-haired man in front of her, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to let you leave without seeing my handsome face first," he said, smiling in a cocky manner.

Hermione shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, well I've seen it, now good-bye, Malfoy." She turned to head for her airplane when Draco grabbed her wrist.

The witch looked down at his hand clasped around her wrist and immediately pulled, as did Draco. She had felt a buzzing feeling when they touched.

Hermione ignored her tingling wrist. "What is it?" She had approximately two minutes and thirty seconds left and the witch be damned if she missed this flight.

The pureblood man had also felt the same shock from the touch. "Uh, well," Draco said uneasily, "I really do feel like a nitwit for what I did at the club."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Draco Malfoy, apologizing? I must have died and gone to heaven."

Draco playfully glared at her, "As I was saying, I was thinking once I come back to London again, we could do something alone, as friends."

Hermione suddenly remembered how after this weekend Draco would leave to pursue his career. Where he would go though, she had no idea.

"Of course," the witch answered, "I'd love to."

Draco nodded before silence fell between them.

_"One minute 'till departure for American Airline's flight to America."_

The blond pure-blood cleared his throat, "So let's start over." He held out his hand for Hermione to shake. "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, and you are?"

Hermione let a small smile take over her face, "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Well, Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my friend?"

* * *

It had been an agonizing six and a half hours of sitting in a plane. Unfortunately for the brown-haired witch, she was sat next to a crying baby who had the strongest set of lungs. And for the love of Merlin, she could not get a minute of peace with the man since the man in front her had reclined his chair back. Thankfully, the flight was over and now she was in front of a Boston hospital.

"Right this way, Mrs. Granger," a man with a black business suit said as the two walked through the hallways of the muggle hospital.

Hermione at first thought it was weird how a wizard was put into a regular emergency room, but the man in front of her had explained that in order for the victim's daily body cycle to work properly, they had needed the machines that the muggles could supply.

"He's right in this room ma'am," the man said, he held out a pile of papers, "Here are all his medical records, allergies, and the methods the previous healers have used."

Hermione thanked him and walked into the room as the man in the suit left.

There laid a pale man with, with dirty blond hair and wires connected to his body. From the looks for it, it looked like the man was close to Hermione's age. The heart monitor beeped to indicate he was still fighting for his life.

Hermione walked over to the front of the bed and read the paper that was taped to the footrest of the bed. _Nicholas Black,_ was written in the line for 'Patient.'

_A Black, in America nonetheless? How come I've never heard of him?_

Hermione shook her head, now was not the time for that.

The witch left the white room and made a mental note of the room's location.

The brunette arrived at her small apartment provided by the Ministry and set her suitcase down on the floor. She then sighed and placed the pile of papers on a wooden table. Hermione took a look at all the papers. Boy did she have a lot of work to do.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! It didn't take me as long to update this time. ^^ Although it is short, so I apologize for that, buuut I hope I made up the shortness of this chapter with the fact that (even though he hasn't realized it) Draco's feeling a little "something something" for our Hermione. Right? No, okay. xD Until next time readers! **


End file.
